


Krennic Personally Ensures Everyone Thinks Him and Professor Erso are a Couple

by Buffalodeadinside



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Humor, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffalodeadinside/pseuds/Buffalodeadinside
Summary: Include you, Death Trooper!





	

克伦尼克认识盖伦·厄索三十多年了，知道这位老朋友身上有很多毛病。早在第五年的时候，他就对盖伦的审美丧失了信心。盖伦能一心一意地轮换着穿两套学院制服，直到发第三套。他的平民服装也特别丑，可能是在特价店门口随手抓的。他有双鞋子，鞋底有个洞，晴天才敢穿。他在学院里走来走去，背一个粗布缝的包，一背就五年。克伦尼克趁他过生日送了个新的，但也没见他用上，多追问一句，盖伦含糊地说了几句“母亲给缝的”“母亲去世了”之类的话。

克伦尼克抱起胳膊，“你要是把她缝的包彻底背坏了，就没有用来纪念她的东西了。”

盖伦听了，肉眼可见地一抖，第二天就背上了那个印着一个巨大的“K”的纳夫牛皮书包。克伦尼克满意地叠起双手，站在离他三步之后的地方观察。路人朝那个挺括到反射出灯光的包和上面的字母多看一眼，又转头朝克伦尼克看一眼。克伦尼克朝他们露出了神秘的笑容。

第二个臭毛病真的很臭。克伦尼克第一次去盖伦住的地方，回来就派了个家务机器人过去。家务机器人打扫完，回来要报酬的时候，加价了十个信用点。可是第二天盖伦找他沟通：“那个……家务机器人把我的研究资料摆乱了……”

克伦尼克认真地端详了一下，盖伦的眼神里没有表现出丝毫的感激，抿着嘴，也在端详他，仿佛还有点不高兴。最终，克伦尼克叹了一口气。“算了，下回我亲自给你打扫。”

他虽然不是科洛桑贵族出身，但在家的时候也是从来不劳动筋骨的。把积灰两个星期的饭盒丢进垃圾管道，排布好横七竖八的书堆，扶着笤帚在地上挥了两下之后，克伦尼克掏出一块手绢，按了按额头滚下的两滴汗。

“太不值了。”克伦尼克按住后腰，有点吃不消。

“太值了。”克伦尼克扶住腰，满头热汗地走出盖伦的宿舍，正好撞见熟人。

第三个毛病，其实还挺可爱，如果不是那么可怕的话。认识第一年的生命节，未来计划的五十多个学生办了个聚会。克伦尼克从舞池里出来，纯属运气地看到了盖伦。盖伦躲在一棵盆栽竹子后面的沙发里，手里握着一杯蓝牛奶。克伦尼克朝他丢出鄙夷的目光，“到合法年龄了还不喝酒，你这是要嫉妒死我。”

盖伦特别老实地接过了一杯看起来很像热带水果汁的饮料。一小时后，盖伦被拽进了舞池，开始跟着节奏跳舞。所有人都惊愕地朝这个方向看了过来。客观来说，克伦尼克还是希望他以后不要尝试跳舞了。如果他想用不那么骇人的动作跳舞，大可向克伦尼克求教。

可惜，这年的聚会之后，盖伦都以“实验室有事”“回家过节”“感冒卧床”等等理由推辞了。如果克伦尼克长了一颗会自责的心，他或许会把盖伦社交恐惧症日益加剧的责任怪一点到自己头上。

但他没长；反之，他在更多的聚会上现身，端着一杯无酒精饮料（成年之后换成酒精饮料）。如果有人朝他问起盖伦，他就露出欣然的表情，替盖伦传达不能来的理由。毕业之后，凡是想要了解盖伦的近况，都得经过他。来人露出了然的表情。当然了，没有人比他更亲近盖伦。

太亲近也有点副作用。盖伦刚结婚那一年，所有人都用同情的眼光看着他。或者这是他的幻觉，毕竟和他共事的大多数人都戴着头盔。在某一场聚会的沙发里，克伦尼克晕晕乎乎地意识到了盖伦可能有第四个毛病：不喜欢他。

克伦尼克仰躺在床上，呆滞地看着天花板上的海鸟墙纸。人无完人，人总是有毛病，有些毛病是可以改的。有些改不了，只能容忍。如果不能容忍呢？躺在他胳膊上的提列克人（一男一女）给他做心理辅导，如果心爱的精美铜器上长了锈，要等锈扩散到多大的时候才把铜器整个扔掉？

作为一个接受过教育的人，克伦尼克给他们科普，只要把锈铲掉，铜器就能完好如初。话音在大房间里传响，回声撞进他自己的耳朵里，仿佛是更高一层的神明送来的启迪。

等他把盖伦的铜锈铲掉，已经有点晚了。盖伦坐在床边上，抬起头看他，眼睛里空洞洞的，仿佛被铲掉的那块铜锈曾经是他最重要的一块，铜做的心脏。克伦尼克有点恐慌，大概持续了一秒。他从来没有搞砸过任何事情，盖伦只是……有点棘手。

毕业二十年之后，盖伦终于又在同学聚会上出现。未来计划的同学们大多都凭借出人的才智在帝国行政链里谋到一官半职，在各自的行业里人脉甚广。盖伦有点精神萎靡，克伦尼克伸长胳膊，揽着他的肩膀，把他推搡到陌生人面前去社交。

“厄索教授，你到哪工作去了来着？离开科洛桑之后就没听说过你的消息。”

克伦尼克握了握盖伦的肩头，“告诉他们啊。”

盖伦看着对面人的下巴，“呃，是奥森给我安排的工作……研究院的工作……就是研究水晶科学相关的……”他转头小心地看了看克伦尼克。克伦尼克替他说完，“厄索教授现在主管‘天能工程’，可以说是行业领头人了。”

正是这个时候，克伦尼克决定先治好盖伦的第五个毛病。他告诉盖伦，“你现在是伊杜中心的一把手，讲话要自信一点，毕竟也是个领导。腰挺直了。”为了根治这个问题，他找人给盖伦裁了一套收腰的制服，叫他走路的时候不得不收腹挺胸。克伦尼克很满意地端详着。做到这一点后，克伦尼克让盖伦对着他手下那群科学家发号施令。

“他们是你的手下。”克伦尼克耐心地教导，“你为他们负责，如果出了什么错，也是由你来扛，他们当然要尊敬你。这就是当领导的意义。”

盖伦给研究员们开了一场技术研讨会。克伦尼克中场走进来，听着一群头发稀疏的老学究口齿不清地争辩用什么研究方法，在他们齐刷刷扭过头闭上嘴的时候朝下按了按手。克伦尼克朝他们露出笑容，“讨论得很有活力嘛，”又走到圆桌尽头，站到盖伦背后，歪着头看他。“厄索教授，你有什么意见要发表的？”

盖伦原本把下巴枕在叠在一起的手背上，对着叽叽喳喳的一群人一言不发。他抬头看了看克伦尼克，看到他警告的眼神。盖伦开始阐述他的意见。当然了，最后他们采用了他的方案。盖伦连模块分组都预先安排好了。克伦尼克开始感到有点放心，或许在他的培养下，盖伦真的开始有点领导力了。

这么几回之后，盖伦还是跟他提了提意见，“我来组织就好，你老是站在后面，有点不好。”

克伦尼克眯起眼睛，“哪里不好了？”

盖伦谨慎地挑选用词，“你在会议室里，其他人有什么创造性意见，都不敢提了。”

克伦尼克继续用那种眼光打量着他，手叠在肚子前面。

盖伦嗫嚅着憋出几个词，“而且……谣言……”

克伦尼克恍然大悟。他拍了拍盖伦的肩头，“那好，既然这样，我会注意的，毕竟我偶尔才来，你要在这里常驻。”他俩又坐一起聊了聊，喝了点小酒。克伦尼克一不留神睡过去了，如果第二天早上才走出盖伦的房间并且撞上几个人，也是没有办法的事，人老不胜酒嘛。

随着凯伯水晶提炼工作逐渐收尾，死星即将完工，克伦尼克开始盘算着怎么给盖伦安排去路。科技界总有军事转民用的趋势，如果盖伦现在还想去做水晶能源的项目，他就可以给找个相关的公司做技术顾问。开家公司都行，他马上就要升官了，影响力自然会扩大。甚至，如果帕尔帕廷皇帝满意死星的功效，对他青睐有加，乃至于想见一见核心技术研究所的负责人，说不定连盖伦都能得到提拔。克伦尼克盘算了一下，盖伦以前在科洛桑的那间单身公寓太小了，他俩可以买个大点的房子，带花园、可以养狗的那种。不过盖伦那种连新衣服都不肯买的人很难被劝动，估计得等克伦尼克把房子买好了装修好了把钥匙塞进他手心里才行……

克伦尼克长叹了一口气。

莫提上将好奇地转过头来瞧着他。他们几个高管坐在科洛桑的会议室里，等着塔金总督到场才能开始会议。塔金总督早该到了，估计又是“皇帝紧急传召”之类的理由。

克伦尼克向他解释，“家务事。”

“没见您往酒会带过家室啊？”

克伦尼克露出迷之微笑，“是吗，看来您没注意到。”

莫提上将还是一脸困惑。塔金走了进来，手背在背后，慢悠悠地落座到他的高背椅上，开腔讲中短期剿匪策略，根本懒得解释为什么晚来。会议进行到一半，莫提上将突然用恍然大悟的表情看着克伦尼克。会议结束朝外走的时候，莫提上将朝克伦尼克眨了眨眼睛。

怎么说呢，莫提上将这人哪都好，就是话多（不然也不会老被达斯·维达掐）。

两个月后，塔金对着克伦尼克摆出臭脸，“盖伦·厄索的研究机构出叛徒了。”老东西眼神里留露出一丝丝嘲讽。

去往伊杜的路上，克伦尼克脑子里充满了各种思绪。首先，盖伦的研究所里有十来个科学家，人人都能接触到死星开发机密文件。但盖伦是他们的领导，恐怕这件风波结束以后会影响到盖伦的信誉。再者，能泄露什么机密，死星马上就造完了，以盖伦的天才，怎么可能会有缺陷？但是也难说，为了支持盖伦建立领导地位，他有意无意地弊掉了几个针对盖伦的方案的反对意见，确实有一点……克伦尼克甩了甩头。更加令人心烦的是，一想到塔金刚才那嘲笑的眼神，他后颈就冒汗。行吧，也许莫提上将是个会跟塔金有意无意透露小道消息的人，但他难以想象塔金在达斯·维达，甚至皇帝面前透露小道消息。有关他的小道消息。现在看起来无足轻重，但等他升官以后，皇帝多少会留神他的履历，个人生活……

克伦尼克冷笑一声，那就让他们知道吧！

旁边的死亡士兵在他的冷笑声中抖了一抖。

死亡士兵都是经过基因改造的超级人类，唯一的生存目的就是为帝国效忠，很多地方已经不像人类了。克伦尼克不知道他们是否还有残余的人性，是否还能理解什么是感情和占有。但在离开伊杜的穿梭机上，除了他们，也没别人可以听克伦尼克说话了。

克伦尼克看着站在他对面的死亡士兵，“坐下来，坐对面那条椅子上。”

穿着黑色铠甲的士兵“哐”的一声落座。克伦尼克看着他，指着穿梭机朝后的方向，虽然舱门外面已经不是暴雨瓢泼的伊杜，而是漆黑的宇宙真空。“你看到刚才那个人了吗？那个深眼眶、棕色卷发的人。”

死亡士兵无声地对着他，扛在背后的枪纹丝不动。

克伦尼克继续说，“当然了，你不认识他……但我认识他。我跟他关系很近，三十多年了。”他朝后靠在冰冷的舱板上。可能是因为衣服沾了雨水贴在身上，冷得吃不消，克伦尼克哆嗦起来，讲话声音都有点不稳，“你可别误会，我跟他之间挺复杂的……”

 

 

END

 

 


End file.
